gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Region
Special Region (特別地域 Tokubetsu Chiiki, short: 特地 Tokuchi) is a word being used by the Japanese when they refer to the world behind the gate. Geography The full geography of the Special Region is not currently explored, and is currently limited to part of the continent of Falmart, which is controlled mostly by the Empire. The continent of is bounded to the north by the mountainous Knappnai region and the Range of Ice and Snow. The Gate at Alnus is located roughly in southwest of the continent, with the city of Italica to the north and the Imperial Capital of Sadera to the west. The Blue Sea is located to the southwest, bordered by the Kingdom Elbe to the south, with the port of Proptor to the north. Other major vassal states include League and Alguna, to the east of Elbe. As well as Rondel and Bellnahgo to the north of Alnus. The city of Telta is located to the northwest of the Imperial Capital. While the exact size of the planet on the other side of the Gate is unknown, According to the Ministry of Defense's Observations Special Region's year is estimated to be 383-389 days long, slightly larger than Earth's. It is also not clear if the Special Region is located in a parallel universe, or somewhere in the same universe as Earth. People In addition to normal humans, the Special Region is inhabited by a number of humanoid races, many of which are oppressed by the human majority, at least in the Empire. These races include typical "fantasy" races, most notably elves and goblins, as well as a number of people possessing animal-like peoples, such as the Warrior Bunnies, Medusas (who suck energy through their snake-hair), people with four arms, Sirens (similar to harpies), winged peoples, and those with deer antler. Flora and Fauna Much of the flora and fauna of the Special Region is similar or practically identical to those on Earth, among the species shown or referenced include humans, cats, dogs, rabbits, snakes, vultures, and numerous plant species such as trees or grasses. In addition to those species similar to those on Earth, there are a number of typical "fantasy" species. In addition to humanoid races such as elves or goblins, dragons are also commonplace, including smaller dragons used as mounts by the Imperial Army, as well as larger, more powerful Flame Dragon. Religion Unlike the religion of Earth, the gods of the Special Region are actual entities which interact with the inhabitants of the regions, though they do not appear to have the power to directly manipulate Earth. Thus far, all inhabitants of the Special Region encounters are members of the same polytheistic, or in some cases henotheistic religion, though some display signs of henotheism- the idea that other gods exist, but that your god or gods are stronger and others are unworthy of worship. Some people may be chosen as apostles of a deity, gaining superhuman abilities in return. The middle name of special area locals indicate their patron deity. Luna stands for Lunaryur, Haa stands for Hardy and Ro stands for Rory Gallery Empire map.png|A map of the Special Region continent of Falmart, controlled mostly by the Empire. Map of the Special Region.jpg|A small scale map of the area around Alnus empire map annotated.png|An annotated version of the large-scale map of the Empire, with place names from the small scale map. Category:Location Category:Terminology